


Ficlet collection

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just going to be a collection of random little things that come to me and I got enough down to be coherent, but didn't have any more ideas on how to expand upon them. If anyone has any ideas, or gets inspired by these, let me know, I'd love to continue these and/or read anything you can come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrow to the back

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is set when Pitch puts the Nightmare sand arrow in Sandy's back, from Sandy'a point of view

It was a living nightmare.

The way he had seen his body morph into...into that thing. That thing that called itself Pitch Black.

Sandy knew what was at the center. He knew Koz wasn't gone. He knew that Pitch had beaten his love so far down that he may never come out again.

But this, this made every bit of hope he still had for Koz's return leave.

He felt the arrow in his back, felt the Nightmare sand spreading through his body.

He turned to face Pitch. He faced Pitch with pride that he knew would reach through to his very core. To Koz. He wanted Koz to know that he wasn't afraid, he wanted Koz to know that if he wasn't there, Sandy didn't want to be there either.


	2. Life after the Fearlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is after Koz opened the prison and became Pitch. Sandy is comforting his and Koz's daughter, Seraphona Pitchner.

The noise that woke Sandy was, small. Quiet and muffled, like whoever made it was trying not to be heard.

He quietly got out of bed, keeping his eyes from roaming to the other side of the bed. The empty side. Koz's side.  
He went to the room across the hall from his and knocked on the door.

"Sera, can I come in?" he asked softly.

There was the sound of sniffling. "Come in Mommy," the small voice came after a minute.

Sandy opened the door and entered his daughter's room. "Are you okay Sera?" he asked, sitting on the side of the small girl's bed.

"Is he really not coming back Mommy?" the six year old asked, looking up at her mother.

Sandy nodded sadly. "He's not. At least not for a long long time."


End file.
